Awakening Legends
by Alisa180
Summary: This is the story of the Shepherds. Of their leader, Prince Chrom of Ylisse, struggling under opposing legacies. Of the mysterious "Marth," whose secret changes their lives forever. Of the bonds between them, forged during a time of war and upheaval. And of their legendary tactician, Robin, who may be the key to the world's salvation…Or it's destruction. F!Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Nope! This fic isn't abandoned. Instead, it's been undergoing some revamps and a rather drastic re-write. Seriously, although a few things remain the same (like I pretty much copy-pasted the opening fight from the original draft) pretty much all the scenes are either completely new, or re-written from the ground-up.**

**A lot has happened, but I think the big thing was finding my stride and writing voice again. I'm royally embarrassed by the old version. Part of it was that I had overplanned it. Big time. I'm not sure what happened, but something clicked and I seem to (hopefully) be writing far better again, and in a way more consistent with my past fics.**

**So here's the major changes:**

**-DLC (with a few special exceptions) won't be novelized. That doesn't mean the DLC won't be a thing anymore. What do I mean by that? Oh, you'll see...**

**-I'm not longer trying to force in the Support convos. That was one of the big things, really.**

**And here are the things that remain the same:**

**-Robin and Chrom aren't paired. Chrom is going to be paired with Cordelia (as inspired by my Matchmaker fic). Robin's pairing is a surprise for now, but it isn't any of the first-gen characters.**

**So read, enjoy, and expect the second chapter up tomorrow! (It's already written, but I want to give it a day.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

The roar of the crowd in Arena Ferox was deafening. Robin blocked it out, her focus on the other end of the arena, where her opponent was due to appear.

Citizens from all across East and West Ferox came to witness the fighting tournament, a series of one-on-one duels between various skilled warriors, culminating in the champion fight to determine the next ruler of both kingdoms. Robin, along with two of her comrades, had volunteered to participate. The other two had their matches before her. Sully, a cavalier and knight of Ylisse, had cleaned up well enough. However the fighter, Vaike, though still victorious, had gotten his arm smashed by his opponent's warhammer. Robin intended to check in with both of them once her match was finished.

A third friend was fighting in the final match, representing East Ferox and the East-Khan, Flavia.

Her opponent finally emerged from the arena's opposite entrance. He was a young man, about her age, wearing a green tunic, and with short blonde hair poking out of a green hat. A sword, shield, and bow were all strapped to his back.

"Good day!" Robin called, "May I ask for your name before we begin?" The young man didn't respond, instead pulling out his sword and shield, holding them at the ready. "Very well, then." She drew her Levin Sword from its sheath hanging at her side, and one of her tomes from within her cloak.

They stared each other down, each assessing the other.

He moved first, charging forward with his sword at the ready. That was his first mistake.

"Arcfire!"

A powerful fire sprung from her hands, connecting and trapping her approached foe. He stopped dead, yelping in pain. Levin Sword in hand, she dashed forward and dealt the first blow.

The swordsman brought around his shield, catching her attack and causing him to be shoved back. Her hand sparked with magic, as she charged up for the follow through.

"Elthunder!"

A bolt of lightning released from her fingertips. He rolled out of the way, and swapped out his sword for his bow. He shot a couple arrows, though it seemed his aim wasn't the best, the projectiles flying past or over her. She smirked. Two could play the long game. She gathered her magic, watching him ready another arrow. Odd, why was he hesitating?

"Arcthunder!"

The large ball of lightning hurled towards him. He didn't get out of the way. Instead, he brought around the shield hanging on his arm. The spell crashed against it, and fizzled.

Oh.

She could safely say she didn't see that coming. What kind of shield was-crap, she was open! Her eyes widened in realization, as the moment the spell faded the warrior threw up his bow and fired the nocked arrow.

She doubled over as it hit her torso. As far as arrow wounds went, it wasn't too bad. Fighters in the tournament were encouraged to avoid killing each other. It still stung though, and she winced when she pulled it out. Ow.

Okay, long game wasn't working. She drew her Levin Sword. The swordsman retrieved his own, and they met halfway.

Their blades clashed together, her Levin Sword crackling with lightning. There was one good way for her try gaining the upper hand. She adjusted her grip and forced power through her Levin Sword, calling upon its magical properties.

The blank range spell exploded in their faces, sending them flying far apart. She quickly regained her footing, the ends of her bangs signed, and assessed the resulting distance between the two combatants. Just enough ground to try…She started charging lighting again. It was time to finish this.

An arrow flew, and she dove out of the way. He'd pulled out his bow again. A little longer, she just had to hold out a little…Yes! One arrow narrowly grazed her. She ignored it, trying to get into a good position, the spell tingling ready at her fingertips. Her opponent seemed to catch on she was planning something, trading out for his sword and charging forward. The problem with his charging stance, however, was his shield thrown to his side instead of in front of him.

Bullseye.

"Thoron!"

A powerful beam of lightning shot from her hands, striking the swordsman and sending him flying across the arena. He crashed against the far wall, then slumped to the ground, seemingly unmoving. She frowned, slowly approaching. Oh no, had she overdone-Wait, no, he was twitching. Not dead, just . She sighed in relief, as healers emerged to tend to the loser. One of them stopped by her, their healing magic soothing the injuries she sustained, including her arrow wound.

Turning, she headed back inside the arena.

* * *

The people in the stands were a raucous group, cheering and jeering as the battles in the arena below unfolded. While participating wasn't really Robin's thing, she couldn't deny the infectious energy. Bets were made, argument and conversation alike carried, and it all made for an interesting experience.

She encountered several of members of her group, the Shepherds, while poking her way through the crowd. At one point she spotted their archer, Virion, surprisingly not trying to seduce a woman, but instead engaged in pleasant-seeming conversation with Frederick, a great knight.

At one point, she passed by Vaike, and Stahl, a cavalier, the pair close to the stone railing. Vaike was really into the match that had begun after her own ended, while Stahl looked uncertain.

"Hello, Vaike," Robin said. Her eyes settled on the arm that had been injured. From the way he leaned on in casually, it seemed the healing magic had done it's work. "I see you've recovered well."

The fighter grinned and puffed out his chest, "Hah! As if a minor scratch like that would actually slow down Teach!"

"Getting your bones crushed isn't really what I would call a 'minor scratch'..." Stahl commented, "But for what it's worth, it was really impressive you managed to win despite that. You, Sully, and Robin were all incredible. It's a bit overwhelming, actually. I wish I could be nearly that good."

Robin shook her head, and smiled, "You sell yourself short, Stahl. I do believe Chrom called you 'One of our finest' when were introduced?" Stahl turned slightly pink, and he rubbed the back of his head.

She left the boys behind to continue on. When she jostled past one knot of people, she bumped into Sumia, a pegasus knight, and Sully.

"Robin!" Sully grinned, clapping her shoulder, "Great fight! You should have seen the dastard's face right before your spell hit him. Hah!"

Robin smirked, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do either of you know where Khan Flavia is, or failing that, Lissa?"

Sumia pointed, "They're both sitting together several rows that way. Um, how is the Captain doing?"

"I didn't get the chance to see him before coming up, sorry. But don't worry Sumia, I left him a message asking him to be careful. I know Flavia said deaths in these tournaments are rare, but you know how Chrom can get."

Sully scoffed, "The Captain'll be fine. He had that look in his eye. I almost feel sorry for the poor dastard that's going to be facing him."

Robin thanked the two and went in the direction Sumia had indicated. As Sumia had said, Flavia was with Lissa, the Shepherd's cleric. Lissa noticed Robin approached, and waved her over, brimming with excitement.

"Robin, you were amazing out there!"

"Thank you, Lissa." Robin squeezed herself between Flavia and Lissa, and leaned on the stone railing.

"That was a good match," Flavia said, "You're as good a fighter as you are a tactician...It's very interesting, actually."

"And why is that?"

"Most tacticians prefer to keep out of combat. Some don't even learn much of fighting to begin with. You can see the reasoning behind it. You aren't much use to an army if you're killed in battle. But not only can you hold your own, you seem like a force in your own right."

Robin 'tsked,' "I'm not that good. Chrom can beat me in a sword match at any time of the day. And Miriel's knowledge and skill at magic exceeds my own considerably. Especially since I likely lost a fair chunk of that knowledge when my memories were wiped."

Flavia looked curious, "Memories wiped?" Of course, the khan wouldn't know about that. Robin prepared to explain, when Lissa piped up,

"Robin's an amnesiac." Flavia's eyebrows raised. Lissa continued, "We found her collapsed in a field not that long ago. Then bandits attacked a nearby town, and she charged right in to help us." The cleric placed a hand on her face, her eyes unfocusing, "It was incredible! Not only using swords and magic, but she suddenly started giving orders at which point we found out about her knack for tactics. She didn't have anywhere else to go, so Chrom recruited her as the Shepherd's tactician."

"That's quite an impressive story," Flavia turned to Robin, "So you remember nothing from before Chrom found you?"

Robin shook her head, "Nothing. I have some knowledge, things that I suspect were ingrained so deeply they became reflexive, second-nature. Tactics. Magic. Swordplay. But what my life was before Chrom found me, I don't know." She looked down at her hands, at the purple, six-eyed mark on the back of her right. One of the vestiges of her past, along with her coat and her weapons. It didn't seem like just a birthmark, but what it actually was, she currently had no way of knowing.

Flavia shifted uncomfortably, "Apologies, I shouldn't have pried."

The corner of Robin's mouth lifted, "It's fine. I've been trying to look at the silver lining. The Shepherds treat me like one of their own. And I get the chance to experience many things for the first time again. While I think a lot about what my past was, there's also not much sense in worrying over what I lost. At present, we have no idea when, or even if, my memories will return."

Lissa tugged Robin's sleeve, "Hey, look, it's woman from the Longfort...Rami, I think her name was?"

An armored warrior strode into the arena, proud and confident. Rami, one of Flavia's most trusted lieutenants. Not long ago, the Shepherds had to fight her in order to cross the border into Ferox. She and her men had been good, but not good enough. Robin was just grateful neither side sustained casualties.

Rami's opponent, a myrmidon, emerged from the other side. While Robin didn't see anything unusual about him, the moment he emerged from the shadows, confused murmurs rippled through the crowd.

Flavia's expression matched the crowd's mood, "What's he doing here?"

"Do you know him?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Lon'qu, the West-Ferox champion. Or he was. If he's here in one of the earlier matches, then that means," Flavia's brow furrowed, "That means the West-Khan is having someone else champion him this year."

"Should we be worried about that?" Lissa asked.

"Hard to say. Lon'qu is an exceptionally skilled swordsman. Why do you think I have had so much trouble claiming full regency? The only reason he would be here is if another bested him."

They watched the match unfold. Robin quickly saw what Flavia meant. Lon'qu was fast, even for a myrmidon, wielding his sword with expert precision. Rami put up a fair fight, her armor providing her with protection. But it soon became clear that she was outmatched. The duel ended with her on her knees, Lon'qu's sword at her throat. She bowed her head, indicating she yielded.

Lon'qu sheathed his sword and exited the main arena with no sign of emotion. Rami departed the other way. The usual cheers of the crowd were broken up by whispers of excitement. If Lon'qu wasn't the West-Ferox champion, who was? Robin's eyes were riveted to the arena's openings.

Chrom, Lissa's elder brother, emerged first. Robin regretted that Rami's match had been the last one before the championship match. Otherwise, she could have had time to dash back and warn the prince of the potential unknown factor. A swordsman even more skilled than what they just witnessed...

No. She needed to have more faith than that. Hadn't she just told Flavia Chrom could best her at any time.? Admittedly, she wasn't the best judge or barometer of swordplay, but she knew Chrom's skill. He would be fine, no matter his opponent.

The West-Ferox champion appeared from the other side. Lissa gasped. So did Robin.

She had only seen that person one other time, but he was hard to forget. A butterfly shaped-mask. A fluttering cape and the garb of the legendary Hero-King. A young man whose appearance had provoked so many questions. This was one of the last places they expected to see him.

Lissa grabbed Robin's arm, squeezing it, "What's Marth doing here?"

* * *

Prince Chrom gripped the handle of his sword, Falchion, trying to force himself to calm down.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He and the Shepherds had come to Ferox on behalf of his older sister, Emmeryn, the exalt of the halidom of Ylisse. Recent events had led to the decision to request assistance from Ferox. The halidom, with it's meager standing forces, desperately needed the martial support the warrior kingdom could provide.

The 'diplomatic' approach favored by his sister had broken down as soon as they reached the border. And now he had been thrust into another fight. The bargain with Flavia was simple. Champion East-Ferox, win, and she would use her newfound power to establish an alliance with Ylisse. It was the best chance they had. Many of Ferox's more...xenophobic policies in the last several years had emerged under the West-Khan. There was no guarantee of being able to negotiate something with him, should Chrom not win.

No. He would win. He didn't care what Robin said ("I have a message for you, from a friend of yours. Robin I believe her name was." "Oh? What is it?" "'Good luck with your match. And don't be a stubborn idiot. The Shepherds can't afford to lose their captain.'"). He would do whatever was necessary to secure victory.

The signal came that it was time. Taking a deep breath, Chrom stepped out into the arena. He scanned the noisy crowd in hopes of glimpsing any of the Shepherds. No luck, but he knew they were watching.

A figure emerged from the shadows at the other end of the arena. Chrom tensed, as the person stepped out in the light.

Marth?

Chrom hadn't seen him since the chaotic night that had signaled the start of all their troubles. He had saved the life of his sister, Lissa, helped them repeal the threat that had appeared, and had left them with a cryptic warning.

But what was he doing here?

"Marth!" Chrom called, "A word before we begin?"

No response. Any expression was well-hidden by Marth's mask. "Very well then. Our swords will speak for us."

He drew Falchion from it's sheath, bringing it to a ready position in front of him. Marth pulled out his own blade, a longsword, also bringing it to a ready position in an eerily familiar motion.

That's when it hit Chrom like a thunderbolt: He *recognized* Marth's sword.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded. Still no response. He tightened his grip on his sword. Marth's sword…was an exact copy of Chrom's. Of Falchion. But that wasn't possible! Falchion was a holy blade, thousands of years old, said to have been forged by the divine dragon herself. There was only one in the entire world. "There's no way…"

Don't think about. Focus on fighting. He made the first move, rushing forward, sword at the ready. Marth moved with surprising speed, throwing up his blade to clash against Chrom's. They parried each other, again and again, mirroring each other move for move.

Marth's style, his movements…It was like fighting a mirror. But Chrom's style was fairly unique, based around wielding the Falchion effectively, drawing from a combination of various Ylissean styles, and his own invention. For someone to have his technique to this extent…It was unnerving.

"Tell me," The prince said, between parries, "Who taught you to fight like that?"

They jumped apart, and in near-perfect synchronicity, swung their blades into the same position. They charged past each other, weapons clanging together. Chrom pivoted, in time to see the masked swordsman coming at him with an attack from above.

"My father!" The swordsman gritted out. Chrom dove out of the way, Marth's sword striking hard ground where he had just been. Marth turned around, raising his blade in challenge. Chrom's brow furrowed. This didn't make any sense. The more he saw of Marth, the more questions he raised.

"Who is your father?" He demanded, lifting Falchion to prepare for the next attack.

"I've said enough for one day, sir." Marth said simply.

"Hmph, is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

To his surprise, Marth chuckled, "Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance…We shall see who shames who!"

Marth moved first this time. Chrom parried. They traded blows, mirror each others' movements. Despite the similarities, Chrom spotted small differences between them. Marth focused more on speed then power, likely as a consequence of his smaller frame. His blows were lighter, but swifter. The Falchion clearly slowed his strikes, and Chrom considered that Marth would be deadly with a lighter weapon like a rapier. As it was, the prince barely kept up. There was no denying Marth was talented, and Chrom couldn't remember the last time he had such an intense duel.

While Marth's moves weren't an exact copy of Chrom's, a variation on the techniques was possibly even more disturbing. It meant he knew the style well enough to make it his own.

At long last, Chrom spotted an opening. As Marth's sword swung around, he blocked one last time, and shoved the other back. Marth came forward to re-close the distant, blade trailing behind him…Chrom swung his blade up as Marth swung his, and stopped it just short of the young man's throat.

Marth froze, his own blade halfway to the position Chrom's was in. A few seconds difference, and he might have well been the victor. The whole arena went silent, tension hanging in the air. The two remained in position for several seconds, while they comprehended what happened. Then Marth smiled, "Impressive, if not unexpected. I yield." He bowed his head, sword arm falling limply to his side.

The arena erupted. The noise nearly blew out Chrom's eardrums, and Marth cringed under his mask. Wordlessly (not that they could say anything over the crowd in any case), both of them sheathed their weapons. As one, they turned their backs on each other, and left the arena.

**Robin's attacks were inspired by her Smash appearance.**

**I churned out this, the re-written second chapter, and part of the third over the past few days. So, that's about 7,000 words over two, maybe three, days. And (cross your fingers) I'm expecting to churn things out at a good pace for real this time.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

_Chrom charged forward, clashing against a dark-skinned sorcerer. His blade clashed against the mage's dark power, a flurry of steel and magic._

_Robin hung back, charging her Thunder tome in her hand. The place they were in was some sort of shrine...or ritual space. She could sense old, powerful magic in the air. An opaque barrier of magic surrounded them in the shape of a huge dome, ensuring they could neither escape nor receive help from their comrades outside. This battle would only end when one side fell. _

_The sorcerer vanished. __"Up there!" Chrom yelled. She followed his gesture to the ceiling above, where the sorcerer charged a spell. Right above her. She dove out of the way as the spell crashed down, barely missing her. She twisted around in midair to release the spell in her hand,_

_"Thoron!"_

_A powerful beam of lightning launched at the sorcerer. She landed hard on the ground, wincing. Did she get him? A quick glance upward, and the afterimage of a teleport spell, told her the answer._

_A flash of blue energy and the faint silhouette of the sorcerer. The next second, Chrom slammed against the wall. He hauled himself up using his sword. A short distance away, the sorcerer formed a large ball of magic in the air._

_Robin willed for her tome to charge in time. It hit the required level just as the ball of magic fired. "Arcthunder!" The ball of lightning collided with the dark spell. Both spells imploded, the resulting burst of energy blinding her. When she could see again, she saw the sorcerer, glaring at her._

_A hand fell on her shoulder. Chrom. "This is it, our final battle! You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"_

_She nodded, wordlessly. She wished she could have his confidence. But it was fine. That was why he was here. To help her stand when she couldn't on her own. Just as she had done for him so often in the past. She just had to believe in him, and the strength of their bond._

_The sorcerer cackled, "Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite was had already been written!"_

_"W...We'll see about that!" She declared, finding her voice. She swapped out her tomes, trading her Thunder for another spell. "Arcfire!" The pillar of flame engulfed the sorcerer. He hissed, his magic working to counteract her own. The moment the flames dispelled, he was immediately forced to move to block Chrom's sword._

_As they fought, Robin dashed to another position, trading for yet another spell, "Elwind!" A blade of wind sliced through the air. The sorcerer disappeared again, and the spell barely grazed the prince._

_The mage re-appeared far too close to her for her liking...Or perhaps close enough._

_In her other hand, her Levin Sword crackled. She swung her sword around, meeting the sorcerer's magic. She didn't have Chrom's skill, but she wasn't to be underestimated. She struck, again and again, as the sorcerer defended. Finally, she called up the other vital property of her sword. Her sword flashed, and the mage vanished just before the spell went off. But he gripped his side when she reappeared, indicating he hadn't come out unscathed._

_Now was the time to play her final, most powerful card._

_She placed her Elwind tome back into her coat, and dug further in. She pulled out another tome. This one was different from the others. It was a rare treasure she had obtained over the course of her travels, invaluable and powerful. And she'd been saving it for such an occasion._

_The sorcerer's eyes widened once he saw the tome was emblazoned with the image of a warhammer. Robin raised a hand,_

"Tordo, Mage Knight of antiquity, heed my call! Grant me the power of holy lightning and rain judgment upon this land!" _Thunder sounded. A mass of energy swirled around her, crackling like static. _"O golden radiance... Roar up to the heavens! MJOLNIR!" _Magic surged, and she threw her hand forward, "Checkmate!"_

_A huge bolt of lightning crashed into the dark mage. He roared in pain. When the spell faded, he hung there for a second, the remnants of his magic swirling. Then he fell to the ground._

_She breathed heavily, the power rush having drained her. She placed the tome back in her coat, as Chrom stepped past her, confirming their opponent had fallen. Satisfied, he turned to give her a smile. Dark sparks around the mage's body drew her attention. What was...? "This isn't over." The sorcerer's voice, full of venom and hatred. Crap. The body sprung upright, "Damn you BOTH!" _

_A huge burst of dark magic, hurtling right for them. She didn't think, only acted. Placing a hand on Chrom's chest, she shoved him out of the way, taking the full brunt of the spell. Pain wracked her entire body, like a hundred swords slicing her at once. Her vision whited out, and she collapsed to the ground, shaking._

_When the world returned, she saw Chrom running up to her. He slid to his knees. "Are you alright!?" Her throat refused to respond, but she inclined her head ever so slightly. The prince exhaled in relief. Using his arms, he helped her sit up. "That's the last of him. Thanks to you, we carried the day." A sharp pain went through her head. Something was wrong. Chrom's voice came from the end of a tunnel. "We can rest easy now. At long last."_

_Her heart raced, pounding in her ears. Veins crawled across her vision. A horrible feeling a dread overcame her. Chrom finally noticed. He frowned, brow creasing in concern, "What's wrong? Hey, hang on-"_

_He was cut off with a grunt, and an awful, fleshy, thud. Her arm had moved forward of it's own accord, and driven a dagger of lighting through the prince's gut. Her hand sparked with the residue of the spell._

_No..._

_The prince stumbled back, gripping the wound with one hand. "This is not your—your fault..." His voice was broken, weak. A heartbreaking contrast to the strength he had shown only a minute ago. "Promise me you'll escape from this place...Please, go..." He fell into a rumpled heap on the ground._

_Robin wanted to scream, to cry, to do _something_. Her best friend had just perished before her, and yet her throat wouldn't choke up, nor tears gather. Her body refused to respond to any of her commands. Move! She had to run! Get away from this place. It had been his last request, and it was the least she could do, damn it! Why couldn't she...?_

_She started to slowly stand to her feet. To her horror, she realized it wasn't of her own will, as a chilling laughter fell from her mouth._

* * *

Robin woke up in her room, her heart pounding painfully in her head, and her stomach feeling queasy. She groaned. What had happened? She felt like she'd been kicked by a pegasus. Her memories of last night came to her only in bits and pieces. As if she didn't already have enough issues on that front.

That dream again...No, a nightmare. She had it every now and then, and it always left her haunted. Seeing Chrom's eyes, looking at her not with betrayal or anger, but sadness and pity. It was all so vivid. She had no clue as to it's meaning, but-

A sharp spike drove through her head, the pain derailing her train of thought, and keeping her from further contemplation.

After the championship duel ended, a lot of things happened at once, very quickly. She and the rest of the Shepherds, led by Flavia, had immediately gone to congratulate Chrom on his victory. Flavia had confirmed the alliance, to their relief and delight, and invited them to partake in the celebrations.

…Which explained the headache. She didn't think she had _that_ much to drink. But from her fragmented recollection and pulsing head, at some point she had damned self-control. And if she hadn't been able to show restraint, she hated to think how the rest of the Shepherds fared.

Thank the gods she had the foresight to finish planning for the march before joining in.

Rising from the bed, she went to the washbasin and splashed cold water on her face. Today, they were to begin the long march back to Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse. Lady Emmeryn needed to be informed of the alliance, and Frederick would ensure they left on schedule, hangover or not.

After brushing and re-doing her white hair, she stepped outside into the hallway. Khan Flavia had been kind enough to grant the Shepherds use of one of her castle's wings for their stay. If she remembered correctly, Chrom's room should be down…that way.

She passed by the group's mage, Miriel, though she was absorbed in a book and didn't seem to notice Robin passing by. Miriel hadn't been present at either the tournament or the celebration, preferring to remain in her room to study. In hindsight, it was a really good call.

Further down the hallway, Robin encountered Stahl. The green cavalier's hair was messed up, and he looked a little pale."Morning, Robin," he greeted, "You look as awful as I feel. "

She snorted, "You don't look much better. I'm willing to bet most everyone else is in a similar state. What are you up to?" She eyed the bag hanging off him.

"I'm passing these around," He drew a flask from the bag, "It's a morning-after cure. The recipe has been in my family for a few generations. Tastes a bit chalky, but it works every time." Right, Stahl's family ran an apothecary, and he had brought knowledge of the trade with him. This wasn't the first time Robin had seen him handing out some concoction or another. He held out the flask, "Here, take a few good gulps, and you'll be good by the next hour."

She accepted the flask, and took several gulps from it. Chalky, like he said, but she was willing to endure if it meant not feeling like dung for the rest of the day. When she finished, she wiped traces off her mouth with her sleeve and handed back the flask, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Stahl accepted it with a smile, "I'm always happy to help."

Robin eyed him suspiciously, "Have you drank any of it yet?"

Stahl stopped halfway through returning the flask to his bag. "Uh, no? I just thought everyone else-"

Of course he hadn't, she thought, rolling her eyes. She grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm around, and shoved it along with the flask against his chest, "Drink. Now."

"But there are others-"

"You do realize I'm not going to let you leave until I've seen you take some of that?"

"…Yeah, I know."

* * *

After she ensured Stahl had taken care of himself, she left him to find Chrom.

Chrom's room door was open and his room empty when she reached it. One of the patrolling guards told her he had gone to one of the meeting rooms, and pointed her in the right direction.

Inside, Chrom talked something over at a table with Frederick. One of Robin's clearer memories from the previous night included a drinking contest between the prince and Vaike. Couldn't remember who won though. He didn't look too bad, considering, but he probably had some of Stahl's potion by now. Frederick, on the other hand, was the picture of health.

Frederick noticed her first and nodded in greeting, "Good morning, Robin. Sleep well?"

"As well as you'd expect after last night." She walked over, crossed her arms on the table, "You don't look fazed at all. Did you even drink anything?"

"Oh, I indulged in a little wine, but I always ensure to watch my intake. It dulls the senses, and I'm not much help if I'm laid flat like the rest of you."

"I wish I had your self-restraint," she waved a lazy hand at the prince, "Good morning, Chrom. You look awful." A faint memory of the prince, begging for her to run. She pushed it out of her mind.

Chrom chuckled weakly, "You don't look much better. We were just discussing our departure today. Care to share the plans you made yesterday?"

"Of course."

They spent the next several minutes discussing the upcoming march. They were to leave by midday, and preparations were already in progress. Frederick had hauled the rest of the Shepherds out of bed earlier, and had been convinced by Chrom to let Robin sleep in.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why would you do that?"

"Because you don't get enough sleep as it is," he replied, "You, of all people, needed the rest, with how often you're up all night."

"Up all night studying to make sure you and the others don't get killed. The job you hired me for, remember?"

"I didn't recruit you so you would run yourself into the ground. I'm starting to worry you might be worse then Frederick."

"I choose to take that as a compliment."

Once the obligatory round of snarking finished, she started outlining potential routes for the march, which routes might be hindered by snow, and the chances of encountering enemies. The meeting was eventually interrupted by one of the guards poking his head in,

"Pardon, but Khan Basilio has arrived, and is asking for you, Prince Chrom."

Chrom's brow furrowed, "Khan Basilio?"

"The name sounds familiar," Robin said, reaching into her scattered memories, "He's…the West-Khan, correct?" The guard nodded in confirmation.

"Now that you mention it, I do vaguely recall something like that. Very well, we should see what he wants."

It was easier to remember Khan Basilio once they saw him. A big, dark-skinned man with an eyepatch…Robin now remembered he figured quite prominently into last night, even if most of the specifics eluded her.

Lon'qu, his former champion, was also there, standing by a far wall, his face expressionless.

Basilio grinned as they approached, "You're both a sight. Not surprised. Feroxi brew is stronger stuff than they have in Ylisse. Sneaks up and kicks you right in the arse! Bwa ha ha!"

Yes, now Robin could recall Basilio quite well. The boisterous man had 'snuck into' the celebration last night, much to Flavia's annoyance. And why she couldn't remember exactly what happened, Robin had the distinct impression he was partly responsible for her own overindulgence.

"To what do we owe the honor, Khan Basilio?" Chrom asked.

"Well for one, I was curious to see how you youngsters were holding up. Not bad, I've seen far worse. Ha! More seriously, you all are heading out today, right?"

"That was the plan, yes." Robin confirmed.

"Well, I have a present for you. Lon'qu!"

The myrmidon straightened from his spot and came over.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. You may remember him from the tournament."

Robin nodded, "Yes, we remember. He was very skilled. And if I recall correctly, Flavia was surprised to see him outside the champion match. Said someone must have bested him to assume the champion position.

"And she'd be right. He turned up one eve, and knocked Lon'qu flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha!"

"What do you know of Marth?" Chrom asked.

"Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. I saw him a couple times after the tournament, but he vanished by this morning. Back on topic, Lon'qu here is as good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Hm…" Robin placed a hand on her chin. Stahl's potion was kicking in, and it was no longer painful to think. Marth. Just who was he? His eerie copy of Chrom's style hadn't gone unnoticed by her. Neither had his apparent copy of Falchion. Yet Falchion was supposed to be unique. Hm…

"Nonetheless, he is capable," Basilio continued, "Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"You're certain about this?" Chrom asked.

Basilio waved a hand, "Yes, yes. He's your man now."

"And Lon'qu?" Chrom addressed the myrmidon, "You have no objections?"

"He gives orders," was the flat, emotionless reply, "I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

"...All right then. Welcome aboard."

Robin stepped forward, holding out a hand, "We'll appreciate having someone like you with. I'm-"

The second she got with handshake distance, something changed. A look of pure *terror* flashed across Lon'qu's face, the first real emotion Robin had seen from him. He fliched backwards, growling, "Away, woman!"

She frowned, feeling slightly offended, "I beg your pardon?"

Basilio laughed, "Bwa ha ha! Let's just say the ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Don't take it personally."

"I see…" An issue with woman? That could potentially be a problem. "Well, as I was saying, I'm Robin, the Shepherd's tactician. Speaking of, is this...condition of yours going to be an impediment in battle? We rely extensively on a tactic that will inevitably demand you endure close proximity to the fairer sex."

Technically, they had only started using the tactic, the pair-up, after the Longfort. But the results so far were so promising, that she was working to revamp several strategies to incorporate it. It would be a serious issue if Lon'qu couldn't be paired up with any of the women.

"N-no," Lon'qu tried to make his face blank again, though a trace of sweat betrayed his inner anxiety. More firmly, he said, "It won't be a problem. I'll make sure it won't be a problem."

Well, he certainly scored points for determination. "...Very well, I'll take your word for it. Come with me. We're preparing to leave for Ylisstol today."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

_The phantom of the great Hero-King, Marth, stood before her. Not an impersonator, like the masked Marth she knew. But the actual figure, albeit a reflection of him._

_"What is your name?" He asked._

_"Robin," she responded, "My name is Robin."_

_"A pleasure," He cocked his head, "Strange, but it does feel as though you and I have met somewhere before... "_

_"Really?" That was a familiar feeling. When she had first woken up in that field, she could have sworn blind she had met Chrom before (perhaps she had, in a dream)._

_"You remind me of a good comrade of mine, in fact... A member of my royal guard who became a lifelong friend."_

_Royal guard? She didn't remember reading anything about that in her books. From the way Marth said it…that person sounded like someone very dear to him. She would have to do some research._

_"May I ask one more question? As tactician, you must take a wider view and direct your comrades accordingly. But what if you had to choose between a narrow victory or saving a fallen comrade? Would you put victory for all above the life of one?"_

_The question gave her pause. Could she? The strategically correct decision of course, would be that she would leave her comrade for victory. But…_

"This is not your-your fault…"

_"No," She said, "I wouldn't." It was too high a price to pay. The thought of losing any of the Shepherds, Sully, Stahl, or, gods forbid, Lissa…It made her stomach churn. They were her family, the only one she knew, the only one she could remember. Forfeiting their lives, no matter how tactically sound, felt wrong._

_"I see. You are a kind woman. I would like to think we are similar. My own advisor, Jagen, would often caution me against yielding to sentiment. I know he was right, but it never felt proper to leave soldiers behind. I do not want to pay for my victories with the lives of subjects and friends."_

_Neither did she, she realized. No victory was worth the lives of her friends._

"Milady, it's your move."

Robin startled out of her reverie. Virion sat on the other side of the table, a cup of tea in his lap, looking amused. A game board was spread on the table, and placed on it was a wide variety of wooden pieces carved into the shapes of various military units. "Oh, sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts there." She considered her next move, examining the various pieces and their positions. She had to be careful. Virion trounced her at this game regularly, but she would beat him one of these days! She pushed a few of her pieces around the board, then withdrew her hand. "Your turn."

"What has you so distracted lately, if I may ask?" The archer moved a few of his pieces, then leaned back to take a sip of his tea. The two of them continued to play as they conversed.

She sighed, "Many things. The news has only been grim since we returned to Ylisse."

"You speak of the news of increased border attacks?"

Robin bit her lip."Yes." For a while now, the neighboring kingdom of Plegia had been trying to provoke a war with Ylisse, mainly by sending in groups of brigands to harass and torment settlements unlucky enough to be close to the border. Robin had been witness to one such attack right after Chrom had found her. "Chrom is furious. I suspect he's going to have a few things to say to Her Grace once we reach Ylisstol tomorrow."

"You certainly can't deny his spirit. But I am sensing a deeper concern..."

"...I am worried about what will happen if there is war, Virion. Bandits and monsters are one thing. But full-blown military battles are another. There's greater risk, higher stakes...I suppose I am doubting my ability to handle it should it come."

Virion 'tsked,' "You could afford to have a little more confidence in yourself. Few here can deny your tactical ability. I'm certain you'll do fine."

"It's not just that...It's hard to put into words..." Chrom desired war, of that much she knew. Or at least he wanted to retaliate for the attacks. It Though her own feelings on it mattered little, she'd been wondering lately…

A familiar glimmer appeared in the archer's eye, "Perhaps, if you are struggling, I shall remain in your tent tonight and help you soothe them while we-"

An evening without his flirting was too much to ask, she supposed. "Points for trying, but no. Your move."

"Ah, well," he shuffled around a couple of his pieces, then drew back with satisfied smile, "That's checkmate, incidentally."

Robin blinked. She looked at the board, the pieces, and cursed, "Blast it!"

The loss stung, more than usual. She started re-arranging the pieces back into their starting positions, "Care to play again?"

"Someone's certainly eager today. That desperate for my company, despite the rebuff? You wouldn't be the first to be so conflicted!"

She snorted, "It's nothing of the sort. I simply need the practice," she picked up one of the pieces and rolled it in her hand, "I have...a lofty, and somewhat naive ambition. If war does occur...I want to ensure all the Shepherds survive."

Virion looked intrigued, "You mean to fight with no casualties? You understand the weight of such a prospect, don't you?"

She placed the piece back on the board, "As I said, it's horribly naive."

"On the contrary. I think it's well within your capabilities to achieve such a thing," he smiled good-naturedly, "And if you feel this helps you in reaching it, then I am happy to assist."

She returned it, oddly comforted by the support. "Thank you. You move first."

/

Chrom stood in the throne room of the royal palace, he finished relating the news of the Feroxian alliance to his sister, Emmeryn.

"...Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse?" Emm sighed in relief, "Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice."

Upon returning to Ylisstol, most of the Shepherds had returned to the hideout to rest and recuperate. Chrom, along with Robin, Lissa, and Frederick, had instead gone straight for the royal palace to report to Emm.

"You should see Ferox's warriors!" Chrom said, "Perhaps now our people will be safe from—"

The doors at the end of the throne room flew open. Phila, the captain of the pegasus knights, dashed in. Panic was written across her face. Chrom tensed. Something had happened, and he had an inkling of what. Phila halted next to the throne, panting,

"Your Grace! M-milord!" Phila rushed the words out, "Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

Emm gestured Phila to calm, "Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?"

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border!" Chrom's hands instinctively shot for Falchion's hilt. "They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter." Oh no…

Lissa paled, "B-but that would be...Maribelle!" Maribelle was a friend of their's from childhood. Lissa was especially close to her. The cleric turned to her older brother, distressed, "Chrom, we have to do something!"

"There's more," Phila said, "King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult.'"

Anger bubbled up in the prince. This was an outrage! "And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" He hissed dangerously.

"Peace, Chrom," Emm said, tone level, "We must keep our wits about us."

The words only made him angrier. Gangrel had gone too far this time! "We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it!" He shouted, "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace," Phila said, "We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."

Emm stepped off the throne. She placed a hand a hand on her brother's shoulder, "I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake." He looked away, some of the fury draining, but not all of it. Her hand slid off, and she stepped back. With a deep breath, she said, "I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

His head snapped back towards her. What!? She couldn't be serious!

Lissa gasped, hands flying to her mouth, "Emm, no! You can't!"

"Please reconsider, Your Grace!" Phila cried, "He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!"

"So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?" Emm shook her head, "No. I will not accept that."

Phila opened her mouth as if to protest, then apparently thought better of it. She straightened, clasping her hands behind her back, "Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though."

"I'm going too," Chrom declared, "Someone has to save you from your good intentions."

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa added.

Emm gazed around the throne room at the gathering. She slowly smiled, "As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."

/

"I'm concerned about the attitude Emm has towards Plegia," Chrom muttered as he and Robin walked through one of the palace's open-air hallways, "She doesn't seem to realize peace is the last thing Gangrel wants."

The past day or so had been spent preparing for the long march towards the Ylisse-Plegia border. Robin didn't really mind that they were leaving so soon after the Ferox expedition. She got the impression this trip would be different, however, by virtue of the pegasus knights accompanying them. Not to mention the cloud hanging overhead in the form of recent events, and the upcoming parley.

She twirled the end of one of her pigtails, humming, "Her Grace did have somewhat of a point, however. As you've said, Plegia's intention is to provoke. Any form of aggression would likely be taken as a declaration of war. She's making the correct choice, I think."

Chrom looked at her incredulously, "You agree with what she's doing!?"

"I find it very admirable," she admitted. Ylisse had every right to retaliate after what happened. Yet Her Grace insisted on trying to avoid conflict, where most would lash out. It took a rare kind of character to do something like that. What Robin didn't understand, however, was why Plegia seemed so desperate for Ylisse to be the one to initiate. There was nothing stopping them from straight-up invading, if they wanted a fight so badly.

"She's being naive," Chrom growled, "The Mad King will take full advantage, mark my words. This can only end in disaster."

Robin's arm fell to her side, "Then I'll have to ensure it doesn't end in disaster. Don't worry, Chrom. While I'll hope for the best, I plan on preparing for the worst. If something happens, we'll be ready."

Chrom nodded in approval, "Thank you."

The sounds of someone running up from behind them drew their attention. A young boy, wearing light blue mage robes and a hat way too big for him, ran up, a satchel slung around his shoulder and a tome under one arm. Another Shepherd, Robin wondered? But he looked a year or two younger then Lissa.

"Captain!" The young mage halted in front of them. He adjusted the brim of his hat, "I'm all packed! When do we leave?!"

Chrom blinked, "Ricken? How did you..." He sighed, "Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

The mage, Ricken, clenched a fist in front of him, leaning forward, "But, Captain!" He protested, "You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!"

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the hideout. All right? We're off, then. Be good."

Robin followed Chrom as they continued walking. She glanced behind her shoulder at the offended-looking boy they left behind, "Who was that?" Robin asked.

"Ricken," he explained, "Young, too young, but very talented. Come on, everyone's waiting for us."

Robin took a mental note of the mage as they lost sight of him around a corner. She had a feeling they would be seeing him again, somehow.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys have probably noticed my summary changes a lot. That's 'cause I'm a perfectionist, a little discouraged by the low number of hits this gets (though that's understandable), and re-writing the summary helps ease the itch. I *think* I'm sastisfied with the one I have now. Or maybe it's still trying too hard? I don't know...**

**I know FE:A adaptations are a dime a dozen nowadays. My main reason for writing this is because I frankly love writing F!Robin. She was so much fun to do in Matchmaker, and kept overwhelmong sequels I tried to write, to the point I went 'screw it' and started planning this. Invisible Ties by matallover finishing gave me the needed kick to get going.**

**F!Robin not having any romance for the first arc helps make this unique, I think. Among other things, the first of which is going to come into play during the events of 'The Exalt and the King.' I have a hopefully awesome character arc planned for both her and Chrom for this arc, and the fact they aren't going to be romantically involved makes it *better.* F!RobinxChrom, unfortunetly, not only makes an adaptation a half-romance story automatically, fics that do it tend to pull F!Robin *horribly* out of character.**

**I'm not looking to write a romance story. I'm looking to write a character-driven novel/epic.**

**Allow me to take this moment to thank the readers who have stuck around so far. Thank you! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

Naturally, they encountered trouble only the second day of the march.

Robin, Chrom, and several of the Shepherds held a war council with Phila and some of her knights, the main subject being the upcoming parley. Her Grace, Emmeryn, understandably didn't attend. She simply lacked the knowledge and experience everyone else had. That was fine. She could handle the matters of peace. They would handle the matters of war.

The consensus among those gathered was a fight wasn't just possible: It was practically to be expected. The problem was they couldn't bring too many fighters to negotiations themselves, or they risked it being seen as a sign of aggression.

They were discussing possible plans, when the meeting was interrupted by one of the pegasus knights bursting into the meeting tent,

"Captain Phila! Risen have been spotted not far from here! They seem to be heading for a village to the south!"

Everyone shot to attention. Risen. Unholy monsters who had appeared alongside Marth that fateful night. Shortly after, they had been spotted all over the halidom, then the rest of the continent. A sighting near a village was always cause for emergency.

"How many?" Chrom demanded.

The knight pulled a paper from the bag around her waist, "The full scouting report is here. There are more than a dozen, not the biggest group we've seen but…"

"But even one is too many." The prince said, voice low and dangerous.

"Agreed. Well spoken."

"I'll take that." Robin received the report from the scout, and scanned it. Her mind worked quickly, mentally assembling an initial team that could face the threat.

"You taking volunteers?" Sully asked from one corner of the tent, "It's been too long since I've driven my lance through one of those freaks."

Robin chuckled, "I'll see if I can fit you in somewhere. Phila, I'm going to need use of some of your knights. Do you mind if-"

"Not at all," Phila assured, "My knights, including myself, will do whatever you need us to."

"Perfect. In that case, I'll need you and a couple of your knights out there. There are more mages then I'm comfortable with, according to this. Hm...We should also Sumia out there. Has anyone seen her recently?"

"Sumia? Isn't she still in-training?" Right, Sumia didn't even have her own pegasus when Robin met her. During the Ferox expedition, they had encountered a fallen one. Sumia had befriended it, and while she was still a little rough around the edges, she had turned out to be a competent fighter.

"Not anymore," Chrom informed her, "She changed quite a bit during our trip to Ferox. Watch her. I think you'll be proud of how she's grown."

"Chrom, you should come. Frederick, so should you. I promised Sully a spot. Lon'qu," She pointed to the myrmidon hiding in one of the tent's shadows, as far as possible from any of the girls she noted with amusement, "You're coming with us. I'll drag Miriel out of her tent, and with Phila's knights that should just about round it out," she glanced at Chrom, "Am I to assume this meeting is over?"

"Yes. Those who are fighting, do whatever preparations you need, then report to the clearing just outside the camp. Everyone else is dismissed!"

Everyone moved to leave the tent, mutters and talk flying as they shuffled out. Robin rolled up the map spread on the table, and stuffed it along with her notes into her satchel. She exited and made a beeline for her tent at a brisk pace.

She pulled out one of her notes, and reviewed it as she walked. Should she perhaps use…No. There would be an occasion to use 'that', but this wasn't it. One did not reveal their trump card any sooner than necessary. Though she supposed she needed to start planning for that eventuality.

Her body hit and bounced off someone. She stumbled backwards. When was she going to learn to keep *some* awareness of her surroundings when reading and walking? Who had she-

Robin stiffened. Lady Emmeryn. The older woman brushed off the front of her robes, slightly shaken by the collision. Robin saw Her Grace every now and then around camp. But she rarely had the chance to see her person. This was…one of the less preferable ways to do so.

Face bright red, Robin clasped her hands in front of her and bowed low, "Y-Your Grace! My apologies, I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Emmeryn chuckled softly, "There's nothing to apologize for, Robin." The tactician straightened, brushing back her bangs. "Did something happen? Everyone is rushing around…"

"Risen, Your Grace. As I speak, myself and a team are preparing to go out and confront them. Don't worry, we should be able to handle it."

"Then I won't hold you up, if that's the case. But I would like to talk with you at some point."

Something about her tone… "About what?"

"Don't concern yourself right now. You should go."

"Right. If you excuse me…" With another quick bow, Robin passed by Emmeryn to continue to her tent. Along the way, she stuck her head into Miriel's tent to alert her that she was to participate in the battle.

In her own tent, preparing for battle, Robin allowed her thoughts to wander. What exactly did the exalt want to talk to her about?

* * *

"I can't believe she brought that with her..." Robin looked over her shoulder at Miriel, who was absorbed in her reading. Lon'qu trod a short distance behind her. The planned group marched through the forest, towards where the Risen had last been spotted.

"Says the one reviewing her notes as we speak." Chrom gestured to Robin's hands.

She glanced down at the papers she held. She thought refreshing on a few things before the fight would be helpful. It was a sense of never feeling prepared enough, that often drove her to study right up until the moment combat started. Blushing, she shoved the notes into one of her inner coat pockets. "...Point taken."

All of the pegasi were walking instead of flying, allowing Robin to take full stock of the group. Sully and one of the pegasus knights rode point, while Phila and Frederick discussed something. Meanwhile, Sumia engaged in lively conversation with the fourth pegasus rider, a redhead who kept stealing not-so-discreet glances at Chrom.

Chrom, as always, was oblivious. Probably the only reason why the redhead could get away with being so transparent.

"Enemy up ahead!" Sully called.

They cleared a line of trees, and found themselves on a small rise, with a perfect view of the enemy. Shambling, humanoid figures, with glowing red eyes and undead flesh. They had weapons and armor, wielding them in a twisted mockery of the soldiers they were in life.

Risen. The undead soldiers that had come from another world. Their true nature and origins were a mystery, but one thing all could agree on was the need for their destruction. If allowed to roam freely, they would raze any villages and innocents in their path.

"At your mark, Robin!" Chrom called.

"If everyone is prepared," She drew her Levin Sword from it's sheath, "Phila, take one of your knights and get those mages to the northeast!"

"Understood." She nodded at one of the pegasus knights accompanying them. They shot into the sky with impressive speed.

"Sully, you and Sumia have the southeast. Watch for wind tomes!"

"You got it!"

"We won't let you down!"

Sully led her horse to the edge of the rise. The two slid down the front, a short distance to the ground, then rode off, Sumia flying right above.

You," she pointed to the red-haired pegasus knight, "I need you to take Chrom and start covering the west."

The redhead did a double-take at Robin's words, turning a light shade of red, "Eh!? With…Chrom!?"

Robin resisted the urge to smirk. She placed a hand on her hip instead, "Is there a problem?"

"No, ma'am! We'll get right on it."

After exchanging a quick nod with the tactician, Chrom climbed aboard the pegasus with the redhead's help. The two took off a second later.

"Lon'qu, you're with Miriel. Your goal is to take down any anything that might hassle the eastern group, including archers and mages with wind tomes."

Lon'qu stiffened, "With her?"

The tactician cast him a look, "You said being paired-up with the opposite sex wasn't going to be a problem. Consider this a test of that assertion. Miriel can handle herself, worst come to worst, but it will be far better if you are able to cover her."

The myrmidon gripped the sword hanging at his side with one hand, "...No, it's fine," he said tersely. He looked at Miriel, "Let's go."

"May I inquire about some of your phrasing?" The mage asked Robin, as Lon'qu started walking along the edge of the rise.

"After the battle."

"Fair enough. I shall refrain for the time being." Miriel followed Lon'qu. The two went around the side of the rise to head for their position. Robin then turned to the last member of the group left besides herself.

"Frederick, our job is to cover Chrom and his partner," She patted his horse's flank, "Mind if I hitch a ride?"

The corner of the lieutenant's mouth twitched, "Of course not" He offered a hand. She took it, and he helped her clamber on behind him.

If there was one thing Robin was grateful for, it was the gradual easing of tension between her and the great knight since the Longfort, where he had formally recognized her as the group's tactician. They had a very rocky start, but now she was glad to call the knight…Well, perhaps not a friend yet, but a good comrade, certainly.

Once she was seated securely, Frederick urged his horse to slide down the front of the rise, and they were off.

The first enemies to greet them were axemen. Robin readied her tome, aiming the spell from her position seated behind the great knight.

"Arcfire!"

The blazing fire consumed the vile monsters. Frederick took the cue, skewering one of the monsters with his vanished in a puff of dark smoke. He charged another, while a spark of Thunder destroyed one coming up on their flank. They continued like that, riding from enemy to enemy in flashes of steel and magic.

At one point in the battle, Robin glimpsed Chrom and his partner. Although she couldn't see them very well, she could see the pegasus, weaving, diving and swooping in an aerial dance. The dwindling numbers of the western Risen spoke to it's effectiveness. Robin had only seen glimpses of such technique from the somewhat-green Sumia.

"Very impressive."

"Who?" Frederick looked over, "Ah, yes. Cordelia is considered very gifted, even outside the pegasus knights. I'm not surprised she's catching your eye."

"You know her?"

"Several of us do. Phila speaks highly of her regularly, and she's an old friend of Sumia's. She drops by the hideout every now and then."

That explained why Sumia had been talking with her. Interesting. Robin filed away the information with everything else, then re-focused on the ongoing combat.

After the few archers on the field were downed, Robin took a quick assessment of the battlefield. The mages were just about gone, thanks to Phila, and the remaining ground forces were scattered. Now-

A spell slammed them, engulfing them in dark energy. The horse whinnied in pain, and Frederick grunted. Robin grasped the back of the knight's armor, the spell ripping at her. There were no cuts, no open wounds, yet life drained from her all the same, What kind of magic was this!?

A quick glance around allowed her to pinpoint their attacker. A Risen dark mage.

"Frederick!" She tapped the knight's shoulder and pointed, "Over there!"

"I see him." He brought his horse around to face the enemy. The dark mage unleashed another burst of dark energy. Robin yelped, as the unpleasant sensation hit her again. Frederick grit his teeth, and sweat formed on his face, but otherwise said nothing.

Frederick had low resistance to magic. He had to be taking this worse then she was. She dismounted, feet hitting the ground,

"Go help the others," she said, "I'll take care of this one."

He looked at her with unease, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm certain." The mage readied another spell. "Go, now!" She quickly swapped her tomes as Frederick started to ride away. _"O wind born amidst clouds of shifting sand, mow down those who would do evil! Elwind!"_ The wind magic hit the dark mage, interrupting its attempt to cast at the retreating Frederick. It's menacing red eyes settled on her.

Keep going! _"O evil intentions, you shall burn in the fires of hell! Arcfire!"_ The Risen's spell cast at the same moment, the creature's red eyes glinting dangerously.

The strongest burst of dark energy yet engulfed the tactician, just as flames consumed the Risen. Robin bit her lip, bracing herself as the spell sucked away her energy. Minor cuts formed on her hands and face. When it faded, she stumbled, feeling weak. She coughed hard into one hand. When she drew the hand back, she spotted blood.

Not good.

The flames faded. To her shock, the Risen barely looked scratched. How!? She had hit it with three spells…

Just as it had hit her with three. The sensation caused by the spell. The magic literally drained life from enemies to heal the user. And that last one had been especially potent. Enough to negate most of her previous damage.

Maybe she should have brought her trump card after all.

She coughed again, fumbling with her tome. Damn it! She shoved her hand into her pocket for an elixir, already knowing she wouldn't be able to drink it before the next spell connected, possibly ending her life.

A flap of wings and a swirl of feathers. A lance prodded from the Risen's chest. Robin's eyes moved to the pegasus that had appeared behind it, along. The next second, a sword sliced the monster right down the middle. With a low growl, the dark mage vanished into purple smoke. The tome it had been holding thudded onto the grass.

Chrom sheathed Falchion, and turned to his friend, "Are you alright, Robin?"

She held up a finger, popping open the elixir from her pocket with her other hand. She downed the potion in one gulp, the slight bitter taste a welcome relief. Her cuts mended, healing over like they had never happened. The growing pain in her chest subsided, and her strength rushed back to her.

That had been close. Too close.

Placing the now-empty bottle back in her pocket, she said, "I'm alive. Barely, but I am. Apologies. It caught me off guard"

"Just as long as you're in one piece. We'd be in trouble if we lost our tactician."

The concern was touching, but it failed to ease her growing anger at herself. Unacceptable. On a different battlefield that could have meant death for her. Or someone else. She had to ensure this didn't happen again. A tactician needed to be prepared for the unexpected, and she was very much not.

She didn't voice any of those thoughts out loud. Chrom would only rebuff them with reassurances and argument. (He was often right, but that didn't matter.) Instead, she walked over to pick up the tome fallen to the ground, "Was that the last of them?"

"Yes," confirmed the red-haired pegasus knight. Cordelia, Robin reminded herself. "The others disposed the remainder mere seconds ago. It's finished."

"Good." Robin ran a hand over the purple cover of the tome, before tucking it under her arm, "Let's regroup, take stock, and then start heading back to camp."

* * *

Nosferatu.

That's what the spell was called, according to Miriel. As Robin had guessed, it healed the user while sapping the health of their target. Fairly common, and considered invaluable among combat dark mages.

"I am, admittedly, not the most proficient at disciphering the moods of others, but I presume that is curiosity you are contemplating that tome with," Miriel adjusted her glasses, as Robin gazed at the tome's cover. "However, I am obligated to inform you dark magic is disparate from anima magic, that is to say lightning, thunder, and wind spells. Not all can utilize dark energy, and in fact there are elaborate records of aspiring users experiencing a horrendous rejection of it by their bodies. I would advise caution."

Everyone was heading back to camp. A few minutes ago, Miriel had a close encounter with a cliff, having been re-absorbed in her book once the fight ended. Lon'qu had rescued her, but stormed past when Robin came to check the mage was okay. After seeing Miriel put away her book (albeit with a touch of frustration), the slightly confused tactician had decided to take the opportunity to ask about the tome she'd obtained.

"The fact Risen intermittenly leave behind items such as weapons and potions is really quite the fascinating phenomenon. Ordinarily, when they demateralize, everything else on their person evaporates alonside them. How do we explain these exceptions to the rule? Certainly, it's something worth-May I ask what you are doing?"

Robin had flipped the Nosferatu tome open. She picked a nearby tree as her target and focused. To her surprise, the power came incredibly easily. As easy as her other spells, if not more so. Darkness swirled around her. She drew in a deep breath,

_"Nosferatu!"_

A loud _CRACK!_ echoed. The others in the group snapped their attention towards the source. A very impressive split in the wood now ran up most the length of one side of the tree.

With a satisfied smile, Robin snapped the Nosferatu tome shut, "I would say I don't have an issue with dark magic." It had been easy, even. Perhaps she had a special knack? In any case, she would be happy to add the Nosferatu tome to her rotation. It would be incredibly useful, no question. And today had taught her she needed the boost to her arsenal.

Miriel adjusted her glasses, squinting at the results of Robin's handiwork, "I concur with that evaluation. Fascinating…"

**The 'full' spell chants were taken from the Drama CDs.**

**So this was originally supposed to be more Cordelia and Emmeryn focused. It achieved the original intention with Cordelia, albeit not as originally planned. Instead, it became about Robin obtaining the final tome she had in Smash Bros, Nosferatu. Which was to be a thing at some point anyway. Emmeryn will probably be next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay everyone! This chapter ran a little long, even *after* being split up, and I've been dealing with school. So, yeah. Chapter 5 of the game, 'The Exalt and the King,' incoming at long last!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

A day away from the border, Lissa poked her head into Robin's tent after dinner, and reminded her that Emmeryn wanted to speak with her.

"Did she tell you about what, by any chance?" Robin asked.

Lissa shrugged, "Nope. So who knows. But she made it clear that it's important, and she wants it to happen before we reach the meeting spot tomorrow."

Robin thanked the princess, and after cleaning up the books and notes she'd been using, left her tent. The sun had set, and the camp was slowly winding down for the night. Soon the only people up would be the night watch.

The exalt's tent was guarded by Phila and another pegasus knight. They both nodded at her in greeting. A loud voice came from within. Robin winced. Chrom. Sounded like another argument.

And right on cue the prince stormed out of the tent. He didn't even seem to notice Robin. She sidestepped out of his way as he passed. His cape brushed against her coat, and that's when he finally realized she was there.

"Oh, Robin. What are you doing out here? I though you'd be preparing for tomorrow."

"I was," she replied, "But your sister requested my presence. And I'm not about to turn down the ruler of the halidom."

"I see..."

"...Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just..." He clenched a fist, then released it with an exhale. She hazarded a guess he and Emmeryn had just been arguing again.

She placed a hand on his arm, "I know it's frustrating. But your sister believes she's doing the right thing. All we can do is support her, and be ready to back her up should things fall apart," she withdrew, "I better not keep Her Grace waiting any longer. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She left behind her friend, who remained silent.

Robin entered the exalt's tent, pushing aside the tent flap. Her Grace looked weary, but she smiled upon seeing Robin. Robin bowed,

"Good evening, Your Grace. You wished to see me?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming on such short notice, Robin."

"It's my honor, Your Grace. Truly. Chrom might say otherwise, but I support what you're trying to do."

Emmeryn's smile grew, "You don't know how glad it makes me to hear that."

"I greatly admire you, and your principles. Chrom might not admit it, but I know he does as well."

"Yes, Chrom..." The exalt's smile lessened, and she looked away.

Robin furrowed her brow, "Is something the matter?"

"I must ask you an important question, Robin: If war occurs, do you believe it will be necessary? Or justified?"

The tactician thought this over for several moments. The weight of the exalt's question wasn't lost on her. Especially with Her Grace apparently fresh off an argument with her brother.

After a minute, Robin replied, "It's not a matter of necessity or justification. As I said, I'm a great admirer of your ideals. I'd rather there not be war, if you must know But sometimes hope must give way to pragmatism. A tactician must be prepared for any possibility. And as much as I hate to say it, the chance of battle is too high to risk it. My desire is to preserve the lives of the Shepherds, and the pegasus knights as well. Hence why I've been planning for the possibility that we might be entering a warzone.

"But at the same time, I have every wish for you and the negotiations to succeed, Your Grace. I pray that Chrom has been exaggerating in his description of the Plegian ruler. I've started to catch on that he's not the most objective source."

"Yes..." Emm's eyes grew distant, "I worry for him. So much anger, and drive…It would be easy for that to turn into hatred. And perhaps it already has. I fear he desires war as much as Gangrel does."

"Perhaps he does," Robin agreed. She'd seen too much of Chrom's rage to argue otherwise. ***_"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it!"*_** "But," she continued, "he sees, first-hand, how the brigands have been ravaging towns, and I think it frustrates him to not do anything about what he considers the real problem. Ultimately, if your positions had been reversed, I think he would have handled things differently."

"Which is exactly what terrifies me," Emmeryn confessed, "Because above all else…I fear history repeating itself."

Robin blinked, "History repeating itself?" That was an odd choice of words.

The exalt started to approach, "Robin, I called you here because I wanted to request something of you. I've seen you with my brother. He speaks of you very highly. The fact you treat him as an equal, instead of the prince, means more to him then I think he expresses."

"To be fair, Your Grace, not thinking of him as the prince isn't all that hard."

Emmeryn chuckled, before continuing, "Even though you haven't known each other for long, you're already important to him. Which is why," She placed her hands on Robin's shoulders, "I must ask that you look after him. If we are unable to avoid war...then I have a horrible premonition. He listens to you. And perhaps, that will be enough to bring him from the brink..."

Robin felt like she was missing a huge chuck of context here. "I'm afraid I don't fully understand, Your Grace. But as for Chrom…I'll follow him no matter where his path may take him. It's the least I can do, after all he's done for me..."

The exalt nodded, sliding her hands off Robin's shoulders, "That's all I needed to hear," she glanced outside, "It's getting late, and tomorrow is going to be a long should go, and get some rest."

"Of course, Your Grace."

With a final bow, Robin left the tent. But the feeling that she was missing something important piece of the picture nagged at her for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Robin was up bright and early the next morning to begin her preparations. Starting with two Shepherds in particular.

"Miriel, I've been looking for you," She spared a nod for the large suit of armor nearby, "Hello, Kellam."

Kellam did a double-take, "Wait, you can see me!?"

"The trick is to squint and look sideways. I've been working on it here and there. I've been looking for you too, so stay put. Miriel, did you finish the project I gave you?"

"Certainly, here." The mage handed Robin a tome, "It's been adjusted to produce the effect you desired."

"Thank you, Miriel," Robin stuffed the tome in one of her inner coat pockets, "I'm glad I could entrust you with this. You knowledge of the arcane far exceeds my own."

"It was inconsequential. You could have accomplished the function with appropriate instruction. Nevertheless, I comprehend the need for celerity and accuracy given the circumstances. You are welcome."

Was it alright that she could only understand about half that? "Um, alright. I'm gathering the Shepherds that will be going, at least initially. Miriel, I've decided both you and Kell-" The knight had vanished from the spot where she _thought_ he was a just a minute ago. "Where did he go!?"

"Er, I'm right over here." Her gaze snapped to a spot just a couple feet away. Sure, enough, there he was. "I barely moved."

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm still baffled by how you do that." She'd been making an active effort to keep track of him, and was still having problems. In this case, however, that was a good thing. "More on topic, you're going to be with the group attending the parley. But there's a catch."

"A catch?"

"I would like to make use of your, er, talent. I need to you to go on ahead and scout for us."

"Huh!?" Kellam leaned back, taken off-guard by the request, "Why me!?"

"We're walking on eggshells, here," Robin explained, "Any actual scouts ahead will attract suspicion if they're caught. We need someone who won't attract notice. And you happen to fit the bill more then perfectly. You are to go ahead to the site, assess things, and rejoin the group when we arrive. Then report to me on anything you've seen. If we're lucky, there won't be anything to worry about. If not, any information you glean could save lives."

She gave him a couple minutes to collect himself and his thoughts (being sure not to avert her gaze for even a second this time). He swallowed, and said, "Alright, I can do that. When do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as possible. The rest of us plan to leave around midday. You need to depart at least a few hours beforehand."

* * *

"Robin, do you think Maribelle's okay?" Lissa walked besides the tactician, looking at her feet. The escort group was walking along a mountain trail towards the planned meeting spot.

"Well, she didn't seem to be the type go down easily from what I've seen of her." Robin smiled a little, remembering her…rather chilly meeting with Maribelle her first time in the Shepherd's hideout. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope so. If anything happened to her…" The cleric lowered her head, unable to continue.

"What's wrong?" Chrom approached.

"She's worried about Maribelle." Robin explained.

"Lissa...It's alright. I promise, if those dastards try anything, we won't let them get away with it.

Robin drifted from the siblings as Chrom tried to reassure his sister. It wasn't her place. She fell to the back of the group, seemingly without notice.

The Shepherds chosen to be part of the escort were mainly either knights of Ylisse, or long-time Shepherds. Frederick, of course, but also Sully and Stahl. Miriel was with, as promised. Sumia had elected to remain behind with Cordelia and the remaining pegasus knights, leading Robin to choose Virion to round out the group.

The rest of the Shepherds had been left behind with the rest of the pegasus knights. The plan was, in case things went bad, they would hitch a ride with the knights, enabling them to reach them quickly.

Gods willing, they wouldn't need to. Robin reached into one of coat pockets to finger the other thing she'd brought with her. It was as much for comfort and reassurance, as it was for potential use.

Something tugged at her sleeve. A voice whispered, "Robin..."

She jumped. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her yelp. With the other hand, she felt the spot next to her. Her fingers hit armor, and she turned. Kellam. Of course.

"Sorry," he said, looking slightly guilty, "I didn't mean to startle you, but I thought you wanted to be discrete..."

She uncovered her mouth with an exhale, "No, it's fine. Really. Report, what did you find?"

"Well, this close to the border, there are a lot of soldiers, part of the border guard. I don't come out here much, but there seemed to be more then usual. There're a few forts, and I took my chances sneaking into one. They looked to be getting ready for something, for what I saw and heard. It didn't sound good."

"Not an encouraging sign, for sure. Nobody saw-Wait, of course they didn't."

"Yeah. I stood in a room full of people at one point, and none of them so much as glanced my way. Though for once I was glad for it. I'd hate to imagine what would have happened if they did." He shuddered.

"No kidding," she rapped his armor, "Thank you, truly. I know I was asking a lot."

"Oh no, I was just glad I could be helpful! And put my, er, lack of presence to good use."

She smirked, "Fall in line, and wait for orders. In a worst case scenario, we'll need your defensive strength."

"Yes, ma'am."

Robin made her way back up front, rejoining the main group. They passed through a pair of cliffs, the high walls casting shadows on the group below.

Virion leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Signs of trouble already, milady. I believe I glimpsed a wyvern rider atop those cliffs."

This just got more and more ominous. "Likely assessing our forces ahead of time," she whispered back, "Keep your head down for now, but get ready to fight at a moment's notice. Pass word to the others to remain on their guard. My immediate priority will be making sure his Royal Highness doesn't do anything rash."

They emerged into an area with scattered low cliffs, and several forts. Robin took a quick assessment. Just as Kellam said, soldiers were already present, but were passed off as part of the border guard. Though there were quite a lot for such. The shadows could conceal more, and if Virion was right, there could be wyvern riders posted higher above, waiting for a signal to swoop in.

Standing on one of the low cliffs, was the ruler of Plegia himself, King Gangrel.

Next to him, stood a voluptuous woman, dressed in black. By chance, her eyes met Robin's. Ice flashed across her features for the briefest second, before returning to indifference. Robin felt a chill go down her spine.

The king's eyes settled on them. A mocking grin spread across his face, "What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes!" He cackled, clearly finding the whole thing amusing.

Robin had a sinking feeling that Chrom hadn't been exaggerating at all.

Emmeryn exchanged nods with Phila and Chrom. She stepped forward, and said in a loud, clear voice, "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

The woman next to him smirked, "The truth? I can give you the truth."

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn asked. Robin furrowed her brow, observing the woman at Gangrel's side. Something about her…Robin couldn't shake the oh-so-brief way the other had looked at her.

"You may call me Aversa," The woman said. Aversa, Robin would remember that.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who?" Gangrel waved a hand behind him, "Oh yes, that little blonde brat." A Plegian soldier came into view, dragging with him a girl Lissa's age. Maribelle.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" She shrieked. That was Maribelle alright.

"Maribelle!" Lissa yelled.

Maribelle's head snapped up. She strained to look over the cliff edge, "Lissa? Darling, is that you?"

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent," Aversa said, "And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

"LIES!" Maribelle yelled, struggling against her captor, "You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!"

"...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt," Gangrel said, "This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations."

The king was getting less and less transparent by the moment. Chrom tensed, and Robin edged closer just in case.

"I have done nothing wrong!" Maribelle shouted, "It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

"Your Grace, please!" The captured girl begged.

"Peace, Maribelle," Emmeryn said calmly, "I believe you." She turned her attention towards the king, "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."

Gangrel raised an eyebrow, "Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper."

Chrom's face twisted, "You black-hearted devil!" He lurched forward. Robin grabbed his arm, jerking him to a stop.

The king met eyes with the prince. Chrom glared back, as if hoping his gaze could set Gangrel aflame. Robin squeezed Chrom's arm. After a moment, without breaking eyes with Chrom, Gangrel said, "Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt."

Robin tugged Chrom backwards. "Keep your wits about you," she whispered, "We're trying not to be the ones to provoke hostility, remember?" Chrom's jaws clenched, but he otherwise said nothing.

"Now then, Your Graceliness," the king said, "Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

Uneasy murmurs broke out among several of those gathered. Frederick whispered something to Phila, a few of the pegasus knights, Sully, and Stahl readied their lances, and Miriel drew a tome halfway out of her cloak with an face somewhere between annoyance and exasperation. Whatever the Fire Emblem was, the very mention was enough to put most everyone on edge.

Emmeryn looked confused, "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheh..."

The demand was a poison pill, Robin realized. A non-negotiable provision the other party simply could not accept. That's why the others were on edge. Ylisse wouldn't give up the Fire Emblem. Not even to ensure peace.

If what was being said about the Emblem was even remotely true, then it explained Plegia's hostility, and why it wanted to invade. History was littered with tales of wars over powerful artifacts.

But it still didn't explain Plegia's tactic of provocation.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"

"I want what every Plegian wants," Gangrel smiled like a madman, "A grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?"

And that pretty much sealed it. Robin released her grip on Chrom's arm, and discreetly gestured to the others. Weapons were drawn, and arms readied. She herself pulled out one of her tomes from her coat. It soon be time to see if Miriel had really gotten this to work.

Interestingly, Chrom wasn't pulling out Falchion.

Emmeryn reeled, taken off guard, "What?" Robin felt a pang of pity for the exalt. It was obvious now just how unavoidable war was. All the good intentions in the world couldn't have salvaged this. The Mad King's moniker was-

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people?" What? Robin froze, glancing back up to the cliff. Gangrel's expression was one of pure hated, "Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

What did he just say...?

Even as she tried to process it, in the back of her mind she started putting together the pieces, the parts of the picture she'd been unable to see.

Emmeryn bowed her head, "...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

**_*"Because above all else…I fear history repeating itself."*_**

It all made terrible sense. Plegia's determination to force Ylisse to make the first strike. Emmeryn's commitment to standing firm, and her concern for Chrom's aggression. Robin placed a hand on her head, as all the talk about Plegia, all the arguments and debate, was thrown into entirely new relief.

Her critical mistake in understanding had been the assumption of Ylisse's innocence.

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy!" Gangrel snarled, "Now give me the Fire Emblem!

"No, Your Grace!" Maribelle cried "I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!"

Emmeryn looked torn, "No, Maribelle..."

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words!" The Mad King glared at the exalt, "This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

A few of the nearby soldiers drew their axes. They approached, their intents clear.

*Now* Falchion emerged from Chrom's sheath.

One of them charged ahead, raising his weapon. Chrom met him halfway, swinging Falchion, and downing him in one blow. The soldier crumpled, dead.

"Stay back!" Chrom yelled, bringing his sword in front of him in a combat stance, "Or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

_***"I fear he wants war as badly as Gangrel does**."*_

Gangrel looked delighted, in his own twisted way, "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!"

Suddenly, Robin became aware of the soldiers around them, including ones emerging from the shadows. From one of the high cliffs, a wyvern rider swooped right at them.

Robin snapped out of her reverie. "Virion!"

A single arrow sent the wyvern crashing to the ground.

She forced herself to focus. There would be time to think of the implications of everything later. Right now, this was now officially a war zone. It was time to act and direct accordingly.

"Phila, you and your knights focus on protecting Her Grace! Shepherds, our job is to hold out until the others arrive! Kellam, Frederick, you're up front!" Stahl, Chrom, cover the right flank! Sully, you and Miriel pair up and take the left! Virion, stay behind everyone and snipe whatever you can, especially wyvern riders!" Robin flipped open the tome in her hand. Gathering power, she spent the spell not forward, but upward, into the sky.

Robin had Miriel fiddle with a Thunder tome with the purpose of, not dealing damage, but instead being as flashy as possible. It was pretty much useless as a combat tome now, but as a way to signal the others to come, it served their purposes.

An impressive display of lightning lit up the sky, the crack of thunder loud enough to make those present wince. Perfect.

Now the question was if they could arrive in time.

Lissa grabbed Robin's arm, distressed, "Robin, what about Maribelle!?"

Robin glanced up to the cliff where Maribelle was held hostage. Aversa was standing in front of her. The odds didn't look good. The Plegians longer had any reason to keep Maribelle alive. Even if Robin was to grab a few and charge through right now, Aversa or the Plegian soldier could take a weapon and-

A powerful gust of wind sent the soldier holding Maribelle flying.

Gods, was that…Ricken!?

...Robin wasn't surprised, actually. When she'd met him, she had gotten the impression of someone with something to prove. He blasted Aversa, grabbed Maribelle's hand, and led them both out of view. Well, no doubt he could hold his own now.

The tactician glanced at the forts. Kellam had said they had been preparing for something. Likely to reinforce their comrades. Gangrel never had any intention of this ending peacefully. And it showed. The way the soldiers moved, how they were organized, it screamed all of this had been planned from the start.

If there was any occasion to use their trump card, this was it.

Robin reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. Chrom noticed,

"Are you going to…?" He started.

"We need to pull Ricken and Maribelle from behind enemy lines," She gazed at the beautiful portrait that graced the front of the card, a work of art in of itself, "I'll take Lissa, and with *his* help, it should be possible for us to get in and out quickly."

He nodded, "I understand. We'll stay here and hold the line."

"What are you doing?" Phila called from somewhere behind, as Robin raised the card high in the air and recited the spell,

_"Hear me, O ruler of ancient Altea and true lord of the Seven Realms... I summon thee, Marth, the Hero-King! Come forth and lend us your protection!"_

**After several weeks, and two false starts, I've *finally* reached this point.**

**The theme of this chapter was 'Awful Truth.' That's something that's remained consistent since I first conceived how I would approach this section of the game story. The Marth summoning happening at the start of the battle is another thing that's remained consistent, even if the context, and Marth's actual role in the battle, has changed. Really, the core of what I wanted to achieve here is still present since I first thought of it back while planning Chronicles, even if it's been re-written several times by now. **

**Remember how I said the DLC wouldn't be novelized, but would still be a thing? This is what I meant. The flashback at the beginning of chapter 3 was Robin's conversation with Marth at the end of Champions of Yore 1, which took place between chapter 2 and 3. I ultimately cut the DLC events themselves as unnecessary, but since the Einherjar were still to play a minor role, well...I think how I'm handling it is okay.**

**The recruitment conversations with several of the Einherjar are important to Robin's character arc and development. You could see that in her conversation with Marth. That flashback convo in chapter 3 won't be the last one, by the way. General rule of thumb: If one occurs at the start of a chapter, the corresponding DLC probably happened between that chapter and the last one.**

**...I think abuse flashbacks too much.**

**I haven't tapped Chrom's POV as often as I would like. That should become a more frequent recurrence as the story goes on.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I went for an...unusual POV for part of this. Really, in the long run, several POVs are planned overall. That's the kind of thing you get with ensemble stories. Plus, I like to think I'm good with writing different POVs.**

**The POV is born mainly from character favoritism, very much an 'ascended extra' type. But it will be vital to developing important sub-plots, and other characters, including a certain important sub-plot that takes place after the timeskip. That's a long ways off though. And it's a character you don't see take center stage like, ever, in FE:A fics.**

**Also, I think I'm getting better at battle scenes? They're still hard to write, but apparently action scenes are one of the hardest things to write well in general. The action scenes and writing around game dialogue are probably the hardest parts to write for me. The fact there's a lot of both in this chapter probably means this isn't of the highest quality. Ah, well, nothing to do but keep chugging forward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

Getting to the meeting spot hadn't been easy for Ricken.

His main way of traveling had been to swallow his pride and claim he was just a 'lost kid.' When questioned, he explained that he had a friend who lived near the border, and he had heard their village had been attacked. It earned him enough sympathy for a ride most of the way there. Most of them warned him, however, to brace himself.

It still didn't fully prepare him for what he saw.

The village had been completely razed, left little more then smoldering ruins. The few survivors had set up camp nearby, and the sight of numerous fresh graves next to their camp made him feel ill. They told him the full story when he said he was a friend of Maribelle's. She had gone to parley with the approaching army, only for them to take her hostage and across the border. They had been kind enough to give him her horse, which he rode the rest of the way.

Using that, he was able to beat the Shepherds to the parley site. He had hidden in a cave behind enemy lines to observe the proceedings.

And to see everything, to quote one of the soldiers, 'go straight to hell in a handbasket.'

He emerged from his hiding spot caution, approaching where Maribelle was held. He took cover behind a rock, watching as the dark woman, Aversa, came towards the imprisoned noble. From his position, he heard their conversation,

"Poor, stupid girl..." Aversa sneered, "Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

Maribelle looked aghast. She shut her eyes, shaking her head in denial, "No... That's not... Oh, Lissa... Please, no..."

He was going to be in _so_ much trouble when this was over. But he'd have to think about it later. Maribelle needed his help! He yanked out his tome, leaping out from his position. He cast the spell as he ran forward.

A blade of air struck the brigand holding Maribelle, sending him skittering across the ground.

Shock and confusion mirrored on both women's' faces.

"Maribelle!" Ricken yelled, darting between her and Aversa. "Go! You're free!"

Maribelle stared, as if not entirely comprehending what was happening. "RICKEN?! What are you doing here?"

"Just run! We can talk about it later!"

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend?" The evil woman behind him purred condescendingly, "Isn't he just precious."

Okay, he'd been willing to endure being patronized for the greater good the past few days, but that was _enough_. He whirled around, "Don't talk down to me, witch! _O wind born amidst clouds of shifting sand, mow down those who would do evil! Elwind!"_

A cyclone enveloped the witch, kicking up dust and sand. She grunted in pain and exclaimed something, but Ricken didn't bother to find out what. He grabbed Maribelle's bound hands,

"Come on, Maribelle!"

"Right!"

He led her to the cave where he camped out, her horse tied up just outside. He used a small knife in he kept in his pouch to slice the rope binding her. Once she was free, she reclaimed her healing staff from one of her saddlebags, and untied her mount. After climbing on, she looked down at the mage.

"Ricken, thank you. If you hadn't…"

"You can thank me after we get back to the others!" He looked out at the battlefield. Easier said then done. There were Plegian soldiers _everywhere. _Oh man…

No. He'd come too far to chicken out now! He adjusted the brim of his hat and gestured to Maribelle, "Let's go, Lissa and everyone else are waiting for us!"

Robin's Levin Sword crackled, as she channeled power through it. Thunder struck the chest of the soldier in front of her. He crumpled.

On of their flanks, the Hero-King, Marth, felled a soldier trying to sneak up on them. It wasn't _actually_ Marth, of course. It was a phantom, a reflection of the actual man summoned by the card. Even his appearance was somewhat insubstantial, more like a portrait come to life then a real person. But even as a phantom, he was a skilled and powerful fighter, something they badly needed in this situation.

Under better circumstances, she would have taken far too much enjoyment from the flabbergasted expressions from the non-Shepherds at Marth's appearance. As it was, however, she had to leave them with instructions and a 'We'll explain later.'

"Robin!" Lissa shouted, "I see them!"

Further ahead, the young mage and troubadour fought against a small group. Robin took note of Ricken's skill. Seemed the boy hadn't been exaggerating. He was exceptionally skilled for his age, his magic downing any enemies that came too close. But he couldn't last forever.

A pair of soldiers came up behind them. Neither seemed to notice, preoccupied by the enemies in front of them. Robin whipped out the Nosferatu tome,

"Marth, take the one on the left!"

"Understood!"

Ricken felled the final enemy in front of him with wind magic. Maribelle healed him with her staff, as they turned around. Their eyes shot wide, as the fast-approaching foes were nearly on top of them.

"Time to tip the scales! _Nosferatu_!"

The soldier went rigid, as the dark energy encased him. Robin felt her own strength returning, what wounds she had sustained healing. The spell faded, and the soldier collapsed, dead.

His partner paused in confusion. The moment's hesitation cost him. Marth's sword stuck out the front of his chest. Marth drew it out, and the foe fell.

Robin and Lissa rushed to cross the remaining distance between them, Ricken, and Maribelle. The two stared at what by all accounts for them the Hero-King himself.

"Ricken!" She shouted. The mage started, turning to face them.

"Robin!?"

"Maribelle!" Lissa went on right past Ricken towards her friend. As the two girls reunited, Robin focused on Ricken,

"You aren't badly hurt, are you?"

"N-no…But Robin, that," he gestured to Marth, "Is that _really_…!?"

"No, it isn't. It's a long story. But know that he's here to help us, in any way he can."

"Milady," Marth called, "Enemy reinforcement are coming from the forts to the west!"

Robin looked towards the western forts, one positioned precariously close to the group they'd left behind. Soldiers emerged, not as many as she anticipated. Likely they were planned to be sent out some at a time, a gradual swelling of forces. Not good. They were already badly outnumbered. She had thought the reinforcements would arrive after their own. But that had been under the assumption the soldiers from the forts would be a flood, not a trickle that would build into a steady stream.

There was one thing she could do, but she'd have to do it quickly.

"Ricken, I need you to escort the girls here back to the others. Marth, go with him and ensure they arrive safely. Once there, assist the others however you can."

Lissa caught a corner of Robin's sleeve, "Wait just a moment here. Are you not coming with us!?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going to pursue the commander. If he's gone, it might disrupt any further reinforcements from the forts."

"Then...I'm going with you!"

"No, Lissa. I already took a risk by taking you this far. The group needs their cleric. We also need to ensure Maribelle gets to them safely. Ricken has done well so far on his own, but I'm not about to task him with protecting both you and Maribelle, hence why I'm sending Marth with you. I cannot go back: Every moment I waste risks another wave from the forts. The best approach is for me to continue on alone."

The princess slouched, "Ugh, I guess I can't really argue with that...But promise that you'll be careful?"

"I promise. Now, get going!"

"Captain, enemy reinforcements incoming!"

Chrom gritted his teeth. They had held out fine so far. The plan was to hold out until the others arrived. But Robin had thought the Plegians' soldiers from the forts would take longer than this.

"Remain in position! Robin should return with Lissa, Maribelle, and Ricken any moment now!"

What had Ricken been thinking, following them? He supposed he couldn't complain too much. If it hadn't been for the young mage, Maribelle would likely have been executing before they could have ever reached her.

He'd deal with the issue of Ricken later. The soldiers from the fort close to them were fast approaching.

He met one of the myrmidons first, and swiftly outmaneuvered him for the kill. The battle became a blur as he hyper-focused on combat.

One of their issues were magic users, of which dark mages were a large part. Unfortunately, the pegasus knights couldn't be spared to handle them. Shortly after Robin left, they had been surprised by an attack from behind, enemies emerging from the ravine behind them. Phila was now preoccupied with handling the other front.

Chrom didn't need to be a strategist to realize the situation was asking for disaster. They were surrounded, with little way to escape. He desperately hoped Robin would return soon.

A painful shock ripped through him. A Thunder spell. He spotted the mage out of the corner of his eye. Stahl, unfortunately, was preoccupied with an enemy cavalier. Ignoring the pain, Chrom braced himself to attack, aware he'd likely take another direct hit in the process.

"That's quite enough!"

"For Ylisse!"

Two sets of flapping wings blocked his vision. He heard the grunt as the mage fell. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted…Vaike! Paired up with Lon'qu, even. The axewielder caught his eye after downing a soldier and smirked,

"Hey Chrom! Sorry we took so long, we ran into trouble. But it wasn't anything we couldn't handle, of course!"

"Captain!" Sumia landed next to him, Cordelia on her other side, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Chrom acknowledged, "You couldn't have had better timing."

"Thank goodness," Cordelia said, "We left as soon as we saw the signal, but the forces in the ravine held us up. We seem to have underestimated just how planned out Gangrel had this."

"We'll think about it later. Right now, we need to clear the rest the rest of the enemies off our backs."

With the new arrivals, they were able to disperse the assault coming from behind. The last few ran for their lives just as Lissa and the others finally reached them.

He frowned. Marth was with them, but Robin wasn't.

"Where's Robin?"

"She said she's going after the commander!" Lissa exclaimed, "She was worried about more enemies appearing before Sumia and the others arrived, and she said taking out the commander might disrupt them!"

He pinched his nose, "And she accuses _me_ of being rash..." Then again, considering how she'd nearly gotten herself killed the other day… His arm fell to the side, "Lissa, stay here. Robin left instructions for everyone to split into two groups once the others arrived, and you're to be the main healer for one. Frederick will give you the details."

"Uh, what are you going to do?"

"What else? I'm going to assist our tactician."

Robin snapped her tome shut, as the soldier before her fell. She looked towards the far end of the battlefield. She was a ways yet from the commander, position near another ravine leading further into the border pass.

Reinforcements would be emerging from the remaining forts any time now. If the commander was gone, then the resulting disorganization should buy them valuable time.

Her Levin Sword in one hand, she charged another foe. It clashed against the lance of one of the heavily armored knights. Her sword crackled, and thunder sounded. The knight toppled...

…Only to reveal dark mage that had been hiding not far behind him, magical symbols forming as they did right before the release. Crap.

The mage suddenly stiffened. The symbols faded. He fell.

Robin stared at her apparent savior.

"Chrom!?"

"Hello Robin," he walked up to her.

Overcoming her shock, she glared at him, "What are you doing here?" She demanded, "You're supposed to be assisting the others!"

"Lissa informed me that you chose to take on the enemy alone again. Isn't this what nearly got you killed just a few days ago?"

"That was a miscalculation," She pursed her lips, "I'm not an idiot, and I learned my lesson. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure I could handle it. It was a strategic choice. And that same choice says you have to get back to the others. You're one of our best fighters, and they need all the help they can get."

"Why didn't you come back and ask someone else to do it? Why you?"

"Time is of the essence! We're outnumbered, reinforcements are already arriving, and our own reinforcements haven't arrived yet-"

Chrom actually half-smiled, "You didn't notice?" He gestured in the general direction of the rest of the group, "Sumia and the others finally arrived mere moments ago. See for yourself."

"What?" She peeked over one of the nearby edges. Down below, she caught sight of several pegasus knights she _knew_ hadn't come with them. And...Sumia! Cordelia too! And Lon'qu and Vaike...She blew out a breath. Thank goodness, they had come in time to make a difference!

"And if you still want to argue it, I am still your commander. I'm coming with whether you like it or not."

She snorted, then laughed, "Alright Captain, you've made your case. And I'm not one to commit insubordination." She sheathed her sword, then clasped her Thunder tome tightly against her, "You take the lead. I've got your back!"

The commander was a wyvern rider, imposing and giving them a look of hatred that could kill. Chrom's grip on Falchion tightened as he and Robin finally reached the commander.

"I won't ask for your name," the rider yelled, "Only your life!"

"Ready?" Robin asked in a whisper, opening her Thunder tome.

Chrom nodded wordlessly, readying Falchion.

He acted first, dashing forward. The wyvern swiveled out of the path of his blade. It flapped it's wings, kicking up dust. He threw up an arm to shield his eyes. A shadow fell on him. Steel clanged against steel. He lowered his arm.

Robin had blocked the axe of the rider with her sword, who had attempted to attack while the prince was distracted.

"Back off!" She hissed. Her sword crackled. The rider quickly withdrew his axe and jerked his mount backwards. It reared up as it backpedaled midair. Lightning struck where they had been a split second ago.

Chrom lurched forward and slashed Falchion against the wyvern's briefly exposed stomach. It roared in pain. The eyes of its rider flashed.

"My turn! Arcthunder!"

The thunder spell slammed the wyvern. The rider turned it's attention to the tactician, his mount rounding on her.

"Your end has come!"

Falchion ripped across man and wyvern alike.

The rider gasped, a large wound cut across his chest. He grinned, even as life drained from him, "This matters not... "Soon war will be upon...your soil... Heh heh...

The wyvern, with a last, weak, cry, fell to the ground. It's rider slumped, lifeless, against it's back.

Chrom sheathed Falchion. He glanced over his shoulder, beyond Robin and to the others beyond the cliffs. The battle was winding to a close. The first true battle of war with Plegia.

War.

The full weight of what had occurred sunk in. He slumped, stumbling. With a gasp, Robin bolted to his side, using her hands to hold him steady,

"Chrom, what wrong? Are you injured?" She dug around one of her coat pockets with one hand, "I have an elixir here, just let me-"

"I'm fine," he assured her, shrugging her off, "Just…tired. It's been a long day."

"No argument there." She pulled an elixir from her pocket, and downed it in one gulp. With a sigh, she stuck the empty vial back. They stood in silence, taking the time to catch their breaths.

"…What _is_ the Fire Emblem, if I may ask?"

Chrom sighed, "That's a long story, and one that can wait. We should return to the others. Emm is probably worried."

"Thank you for your help, Marth. This might have been impossible without your assistance."

The Hero-King bowed, "I'm glad I could be of service, milady."

With a smile, Robin re-activated the black card in her hand. Marth's form dissolved into light, which flowed into the card. His portrait re-appeared on the card's front. She held it up, gazing at the picture. Then she slipped the card back into one of her coat pockets. The use of the Einherjar had gone very well, all things considered.

Of course, she still owed Phila an explanation, but like many other things, it could wait.

Behind her, Lissa checked up Maribelle. Robin went to join her.

"Maribelle!" Lissa grasped her friend's hands, "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling."

"I'm glad you're safe." Robin said once she was close enough.

"Who...?" Maribelle leaned over to look past Lissa at the tactician. Lissa released her and stepped out of the way. Robin came to a halt in front of the troubadour. "Oh. It's you."

"Yes. I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same."

"Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and..." She halted mid-sentence. Her face scrunched, "Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods..." She sighed, "Yes, well, I do...apologize for being curt. And... And..." She fumbled for the words, then in a rush said, "And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!"

Robin smiled, while Lissa giggled. It had been a long day, with too much information and too much happening. But the battle was won, everyone had survived, and Maribelle was okay. She could deal with everything else later.

"Forgive me, Emm," Chrom hung his head before his sister, ashamed, while Frederick looked on. "I acted rashly.

Emm shook her head, "It's all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."

That didn't make it better, for some reason. In the end, he had made the first strike. There was no denying that.

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces," Frederick said, "If they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

"Of course, Frederick," Emm said, "It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."

**Marth was hard as hell to write. The Einherjar aren't real people after all, but 'reflections,' which didn't help. And it ALSO doesn't help that he probably has some of the most 'boring' characterization of the DLC characters. That's not a diss against the actual Marth, mind you. It's that Einherjar!Marth (appropriately enough) lacks the depth that would normally help me. It other words, Marth being a 'vanilla' character seriously plays against his Einherjar characterization.**

**Looking forward, most of the others shouldn't be so difficult. Still, I apologize if his appearance here was disappointing. I promise not all the Einherjar will be like that.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
